gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Be a star!
Be a star is an episode of The Annoying Orange from the third season. This episode features a chance for YouTubers to become big stars (internet memes) on YouTube. Transcript Pear: Okay, the line is, "I'm a star! I'm a great big shinning star! Yay!" All right, and Action! Midget Apple: Uh, okay. You want me to go, now? Pear: Yes! Go, now! Midget Apple: Ummmmm.......ummmm......What's the line, again? Pear: Come on! Midget Apple: What? I'm nervous, okay? Pear: All right, cut! Let's reset. Who's next? Orange: Hey! What you doin', Pear?! Pear: Oh, hey, Orange. Just shooting a little cameo for the next episode. Orange: Wow! It must be a really small part. (laughs) Midget Apple: (groan) Okay, Pear, I'm ready for my close up! Pear: Yeah, I think we're gonna go to different direction. Orange: Ooohh, ooohh! I wanna try out! Pear: No. Orange: But, I can do this! (tongue flip) Pear: No. Orange: But-- Pear: No! Orange: But, can I-- Pear: No! Orange: (groans) You're an apple! Pear: All right, who's next? Passion, why don't you give it a shot? And Action! Passion: I'm a star! A great big shinning star! Yaaaaayyy! Orange: Cut! (laughs) Pear: Orange, I'm rolling, here! Orange: That's not rolling! This is rolling. (swirls up) Weeee! Film me! Film me! (laughs) Pear: (groans) Hey, Grandpa Lemon, how bout you give it a shot? And Action! Grandpa Lemon: I'm a star! A great big shinning-- (sleeping) Pear: Cut! Man, Grapefruit, what do you got? ACTION!! Grapefruit: Oh, I'm a star, I tell ya! I'm a great big shinning ant of star with ants made of steel. You want some of me?! YOU WANT SOME OF ME?!!! Pear: CUT, CUT, CUT!! You're going off script!! Grapefruit: You kidden' me? That was PERFECT! Orange: Ooohh, Pear! How bout this?! (Sean Connery voice) I'm a star! I'm a great big shinning star! Pear: What was that?! Orange: Well, duh, that was my Sean Connery empresion. Pear: (groans) Okay, Marshmallow, you're on last hope. And Action! Marshmallow: (singing) Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are! (giggles) Pear: Cut! That's not even the--(sigh) Forget it. (groan) Man, what do we gonna do? I've tested everyone, and they all failed. Orange: I guess, you're gonna have to grate on a curve. (laughs) Pear: Yeah, tell that to the fans. Wait, that's a great idea! Orange: Ummm...okay. Pear: Think about it, Orange! We wouldn't be anywhere without our fans! They've always been there for us. Orange: Um, well, there was that heat wave. Fan #1: (laughs) You hear that? We're finally gonna be in an episode! Fan #2: Yeah! Maybe, we'll get lines, and everything! Pear: No, not those fans! The fans of the show! We can have a contest! All they have to do is video themselves saying-- Midget Apple: I'm a star! A great big shinning star! Yaaaaaayyy! Pear: Exactly! And then, we'll pick the best one, and put it in the episode! Orange: Yeah, that's greatnol. But, this is a show stopper! (tongue flipping) Pear: That's not even the line! Orange: Get it? Are you filming me? (tongue flipping) Pear: What are you doing? That's.....that's-- Orange: Come on, Pear! (tongue flipping) Midget Apple: (talking to the audiance) Okay, guys, here's your chance to be in Annoying Orange video, just grab a video camera, and film yourself looking in the camera saying the line-- Kevin: I'M A STAR!! A GREAT BIG SHINNING STAR!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! Midget Apple: Then, just upload it to YouTube, change the title to "I'm a star!", and then make it a video responce to this video! That's all there is to it! Click the length below from our detail instructions. And, make sure to be back, here in two weeks to see the winning entry. Just, don't be surprised, if it's me. (laughs) (end rolls)﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3